Rath's Quest For Demons
by Vuirneen
Summary: Rath has an undeniable need to fight demons. Find out why. Humour and hi-jinks. Some violence.
1. Demons? Aargh!

This is the second of three linked stories. The first is Rune's Quest for Peace ). The third story should hopefully follow on shortly. Each story stands alone, but it may be interesting to take a look at the others. 

No pairings, it's pure adventure. At least, that's the current plan.

* * *

The blade sliced through the demon's neck with a sickly thud. Blood spurted, shielding the others temporarily from Rath's sight. His breathing echoed in his ears, louder now. The fight was dragging on. Suddenly, he whirled and slashed to his left and right. The resistance he met told him that he'd only hit a limb, no serious blow was landed. A sword lashed out and Rath only just dodged in time. He saw it dance, three inches in front of his eyes and swallowed hard. A sharp feint to his left was followed by a full attack to his right. He managed to knock the demon's sword aside, then desperately barrelled into him and crushed his head against a nearby rock. Springing back into the air, he struck a fierce blow to another fiend, who fell instantly. Finding himself in sudden, clear air, he called on fire and ignited the spellcaster, who was hiding in the back row. A shrieking figure danced near the impact, trying to put out the flames, his harsh demonic voice grating on Rath's ears. 

The rest of the attackers hung back, wary now. The shrieking demon, still smouldering slightly, pulled out a whip and drove the others into Rath's reach. He vaulted over one terror-struck minion to thrust at the overlord, but it fled at his approach, yelling in his evil tongue. Rath laughed after him, chasing him with his scorn, while turning his sword on the last few members of this pathetic band. Their morale broken, they nethertheless put up an almighty battle, slashing at Rath and stealing his strength with their shallow cuts. Overwhelmed by numbers, he fell back to a rock. He braced himself against it and struck again and again, cleaving bone and sinew. Attacker after attacker, wave after wave, fell at his feet. As the last thrust cleaved the heart of the final enemy, the sun broke through the clouds and Rath raised his sword aloft, to salute it.

The imaginary pile of defeated bodies sprawled at his feet, said nothing.

_Hi, I'm Rath and I have a complicated backstory that I don't fully understand. I don't like to think. When I think, the memories come back to me. The knowledge of what I've done haunts me. It's only in the desperate battle of life and death, that I'm focused enough on something else and can forget. The strongest fighters are demons and so I seek them out, so that for a few blissful moments, I am free._

Mind you, I've been doing this so long that I've gotten very good. Ordinary demons aren't a challenge anymore and I've started to remember other things when fighting them. I need a stronger challenge.

I don't want to die, but I don't know why I'm still alive.

"There was a suckling pig and everything!"  
"What?" Rath said, still chopping at the air. He spun around and stabbed at this new foe, stopping his blade a hair's breadth from the Earth Dragon Knight. There were a few unsightly food stains on his tunic. Since they'd returned to the castle, it seemed that all Thatz did was eat and sleep.  
His mouth quivered. "My lunch! There was a whole pig! Roasted with an apple! There were riceballs, ramen, succulent fruit..." He smacked his lips and wiped a little drool from his chin.  
"Well, then," Rath interrupted, putting away his sword. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
"Huh?" Thatz responded and was about to say more, when a runner from the castle approached them.  
"You are required to attend the Dragonlord in his study, for a matter of great importance!" He bowed low as he spoke, crinkling his immaculate, purple uniform.  
"He's the last person I want to talk to," Rath said. As he folded his arms and dug in his heels, a small bead of sweat formed on the official's brow.   
"Ah," he said, still bent low. "Um, the Dragonlord implied that he had a mission for you. Very important."   
"I hope that means that we're being allowed out of the castle. I'm tired of being cooped inside here." Rath said, drumming his fingers. "This place is too boring," he added, with a mutter. The runner kept his bow in place and Rath wondered how long it would be until he fell over. He was pretty still, but a minor shake had started in his left leg. Tempting though the image was, freedom had a stronger draw and he motioned to the dragon to stand up and lead the way. He then grabbed Thatz, who was staring mournfully at his fingers and stalked after the functionary. "Come on, Thatz. We might be getting our freedom from this rat-trap!"

Thatz continued to relay foodstuffs as they walked, "...Yams, rolls, pork buns, apple pie..." counting off on his fingers as he went. Rath ignored him. He couldn't understand how Thatz could be so obsessed with food he'd already eaten. Especially since a huge fire was burning in Rath's belly, at the thought of real opponents to fight again. The droning list continued, distracting Rath from visions of more demons with bigger swords, even up to the door of the Dragonlord's study, where Rath finally turned around to face Thatz and said, "Okay, I get it. You like food!" 

While Thatz stared at Rath, the door opened and their conversation cut off. The Dragonlord's study was almost more intimidating than the Great Hall. The décor was obviously the result of a fight between Alfeegi and the Dragon Queen. Soft, lush fabrics contrasted with harsh mahogany furniture. The odd, gentle piece, here and there, was always paired with an ugly cushion, or vulgar furnishing. The two styles created a jarring sensation and Rath could never decide whether he was supposed to be comfortable there, or uneasy. Of course, since he was still mad at the Dragonlord, both styles irritated him equally.

The Dragonlord stood by his desk, framed by the White Dragon Officer and the Black. Alfeegi had his arms folded, but a smug grin made ghostly appearances on his face and Tetheus, well, he was just like always. _I wonder if Tetheus ever feels anything? I'd like to be as cold as he is._ Rath settled his glower in place and stomped up to the group.

"Well?" he said.  
The Dragonlord looked embarrassed, as always. He just didn't know what to do with Rath and it was infuriating. He didn't scold, or seem hurt. He just awkwardly tried to be Rath's friend. As if he could ever manage that, when the differences between them were so large. Alfeegi, as always, looked as though he wanted to take on the Dragonlord's role and give Rath a proper tongue lashing, but he restrained himself. He was getting more tired lately. He wasn't even properly angry. Tetheus was Tetheus, even more wooden than the furniture and giving nothing away.

The game ended when the Dragonlord spoke.

"I sent for Rune as well, but I can't wait for him. You two can fill him in, when you leave."  
"Leave?" Thatz said. "Have you got a mission for us, my lord?"  
Rath snorted as Alfeegi continued. "Yes and you'd better start paying more attention, Rath!"  
"Long as I get out of here, I don't care," he answered, gloomily.  
The Dragonlord cut off Alfeegi's response, with a small wave of his hand. "That's good then, Rath," he said, lightly. "There's a certain area of Dusis that we're worried about. There's been no information coming from it, for the past three months. We thought that maybe the route was blocked, but given the sheer amount of time, I doubt that's the reason."  
"Why not send a squad of Dragon Fighters?" asked Thatz. Rath glared at him. _ Does Thatz love the easy life so much, that he's going to wreck my one chance to get out of here?_  
"As a matter of routine, we've sent Dragon Fighters out that way, but none have reported back," Tetheus said, sternly. "Salazar has indicated trouble in the region. You're our best fighters and we want you to investigate. Whatever the problem is, help out, then come home."  
"But why us?" Thatz said. "Are there demons? Hugely, powerful demons? Obscenely, mighty demons?" Rath turned, his eyes growing wider with every sentence out of Thatz's mouth.  
Alfeegi was the first to respond. "We haven't ruled them out." His mouth snapped shut instantly and Rath flew into action.  
"We'll do it!" 

He turned to leave, but Tetheus called him back.

"Rath! Don't you want more details?"  
"If we move now, we can grab Rune, pack and be gone before mid-day."  
"Yes, but..." He sighed. "I'm going in that direction on a business matter. I'll travel with you part of the way and teach you what we know of the area. I'll wait for you at the North Gate, an hour after mid-day."

Rath nodded and the meeting adjourned. Thatz whispered to Rath, as they left, "I think I know where Rune might be." He led Rath through the garden, past the well-manicured lawns, glorious flower beds and into some of the wilder forest. "He's been snoozing in isolated parts of the castle grounds. This is the only area I haven't found him in yet, so he's bound to be here now." They carefully searched through shady ferns and overgrown thorn bushes, until Rath spotted Rune, indeed fast asleep beside a pond. 

"How does he manage to sleep sitting up?" he asked, picking burrs out of his clothing.  
"I dunno," answered Thatz, as a snore drifted over towards them. "Hey," he said, smiling wickedly. "Why don't we wake him up?" He indicated a nearby rock, jutting out of the earth.  
Rath smiled. "Sure, why not?"

They lifted the scum-encrusted boulder and heaved together, three times, before releasing it. It arced across the grounds and landed in the pool with a heavy splash. The water thrust into the air and landed back in the pool, avoiding Rune completely. Rath gave Thatz a disgusted look and said "Typical! Bloody Water Knight." Suddenly, the same rock, now clean and gleaming, erupted from the pond. Steam issued from it, as it bore down on Rath and Thatz. They dodged aside and it smote the ground between them. It cracked and a cloud of heated fragments rose into the air and covered the shocked pair. Roasting grit and dirt stung their eyes, coated their noses and singed their hair. Coughing and spluttering, they cleaned the dust off themselves as best they could.

"Gah, wanna try to wash it off in that pond?" Thatz said.  
"I think Rune's gone a little Alfeegi. Might not be the best idea. Try to calm him down."  
"Rune, we though you'd never wake up!" said Thatz, as they approached the annoyed Dragon Knight. Rune flicked his hair and ignored them pointedly, until they were right in front of him.

"I wasn't asleep, I was meditating," he said, petulantly, "as I have been, every day since we returned to the castle..."

* * *

Ends here, as the rest of that scene, albeit from a differently biased point of view, is written out in _Rune's Quest for Peace_ ). 

You'll notice that at the Dragonlord's study section, I didn't point out whose taste was whose.  
Oh and I figure that _going Alfeegi_ could be Draqueen's version of _going postal_. I like to think that people across Dusis, who've never met him, use that expression when someone's having a snit.  
I'm not quite happy with Rath. Hopefully, I'll get a better characterisation for the next chapter.


	2. Jollying Rune Along

Thanks Suzaku no miko, that's exactly what I was hoping to hear. There are so few fics that read like actual continuations that I thought I'd try my hand. Of course, then I have to make it difficult for myself, with this three fic dealie. Still, your review made me really happy and I hope that it holds for all three.

Thanks Aquajogger, Master of Red Eyes and Kurayama Ryu, you seem to be the only people who're reading all three.

This fic is part of a series of three. The other two are _Rune's Quest for Peace _and _Thatz's Quest for Food_. If you want to check them out, you can find them from my profile, although they'll probably be within a page of each other on this site. Sorry that I can't post the links as seems to strip them out. I have tried before.

Story so far. The Dragonlord has set the Knights a mission in a far-flung part of Dusis. Thatz and Rath have just found Rune and delivered the news.  
.

* * *

.  
It was nice to see Rune's complexion turn back to normal. He'd been so pale and seemed so quiet and withdrawn for the past few weeks, but now a healthy pink coloured his cheeks. Thanks to the continued, unrestrained teasing of Rath and Thatz, a natural red blush soon suffused his features. His arms were sternly folded and his right foot tapped out a complicated rhythm, as he tried, badly, to mask his irritation with his two friends.

"It's all right for some to snooze all day, " said Rath, watching Rune's roving foot with glee, "but even Lykouleon's suggested that you're too rusty to go on our next mission."

This comment drained the colour from Rune's face again and his tapping foot froze in place.

"Don't worry," Rath said, clapping him a little too hard on the back. "We told him that we wouldn't go without you."  
"You may not be much cop in a fight," Thatz continued, "but your good looks have shaved the cost of our room and board."

Rune swallowed hard and his face betrayed a fleeting loss.

_He hates this,_ thought Rath._ It's not fair on him. He's not meant to be a warrior. Rune is at peace when he's meditating and dreaming. He's pretty useless in combat, another me'd be much better, but Rune ... he belongs here, doing nothing. He's always so happy when he gets back to the castle and is settled and comfortable. He talks of nothing but going home, even while we're on the wildest of adventures. He should be a gardener, that'd make him happy. At least it would, if he wasn't too lazy to lift a shovel._

"We're meeting Tetheus at midday, at the North Gate," said Rath. "He's going to accompany us part of the way."

_It's so hard to move him, so cruel to pull him away from this place, but he has a job to do, as do I and anger's the easiest way. If he's angry at me, then he's not moping about the place and thinking about what he's missing._

"Midday?" said Rune, panic glaring out from his eyes and replacing the loss. "Are you sure? That gives us no time to prepare!"

"If you want to ask the Dragonlord, he might still be hanging around, wondering why we haven't left," Rath said, covering his mouth and gesturing at Thatz.  
"We did say we'd leave straight away," continued Thatz, looking down wistfully, with his hands in his pockets. "We spent quite some time looking for you. If Rath or I had known where you were, we could have been gone an hour by now." He looked directly at Rune from beneath his fringe. "The Dragonlord said it was really important and urgent."

Rune fled before he'd finished speaking. He pounded away down the path without looking back, or wondering why the others weren't as panicked as he was.

"Good job," said Rath simply.  
"Do you think we should have told him how much time we actually had?" asked Thatz, craning his neck to follow Rune's scramble. "He might kill himself trying to get to the gate on time."  
"Nah," said Rath, dismissing his own discomfort with a witless remark. "You know how long it takes him to pack."  
Thatz nodded. "We've got a bit of time," he said, stretching his arms, then patting his stomach. "I'll go and get something from the kitchens."  
"You're hungry again?" asked Rath, in disbelief.  
"We may as well pick up supplies for the road," Thatz stated with a shrug, "while they're free. Unless you want to pick up the tab?"  
"Sure," said Rath sarcastically. "You load up and I'll meet you at the North Gate."

Thatz muttered something quietly, then nodded and left. Rath looked down at the pond, an uncomfortable feeling prickling his shoulderblades. He whistled tunelessly, stuck his hands in his pockets and slinked away, looking for somewhere to kill some time.

Very little ever changes at the Dragon Castle. Ageless faces man the walls, ageless faces tend the gardens. New blood is rare and dragons are easy to predict. Rath's feet took him to Lykouleon's favourite part of the grounds. He hated to be near him. He so didn't understand Rath and he thought he was cool, when he clearly was not, but Rath figured that as long as Rath was hidden and Lykouleon couldn't see him, that it wouldn't be so bad to see him once, before the Knights had to go.

He hid himself in the undergrowth and waited. Soon enough, Lykouleon arrived. He wasn't alone, but he spoke so quietly with Ruwalk, that Rath couldn't hear them, until they were almost on top of him.

"It's so hard to look at him," said Lykouleon, crushing a flower in his hand, then pressing it open and apologising. "It's just so hard when Rath comes home. I can't get through to him. I don't even know how. I can't talk to him, he won't listen to a word I say. He treats Kai-Stern like normal, but Kai can't control Rath either!"  
Ruwalk sighed and reached out to comfort his lord. "He was such a good kid," he said. "He was a total handful and so full of energy, but he didn't mean any harm."  
"He still is a good kid," the Dragonlord replied quickly. "He just changed. There's nothing we can do to take that experience away from him."  
"Every small boy picks up a toy sword and decides that they'll fight demons," Ruwalk said, as he settled himself briefly against a stone wall.  
"None of them leave home to do it for real," sighed Lykouleon, joining him with a bowed head.  
"We gave him a real sword," he said suddenly.  
"In retrospect," said Lykouleon with a wry smile, "that was probably a bad idea."  
"He had to learn how to use it. He needed training," pointed out Ruwalk, before he continued more wistfully. "But maybe we should have started a little later, or taken it off him when he wasn't practising."   
"We can't change what's happened," said the Dragonlord, straightening up and brushing off his trousers. "We just have to deal with it."

Ruwalk agreed quietly and the old friends continued their walk. Rath didn't move until they'd been gone quite a few minutes. His face had set into a hard grimace and his body had turned to stone. It took several concerted efforts before he could order it to move around again. His limbs finally twitched, then he brushed off the insects that had crawled up his legs and hands and stood up.

_I'd better go and meet Thatz_, he thought._ It should be time.  
.  
_

* * *

.  
That took longer than I'd expected to update, but I've been on holiday and I thought the first draft was poo. Mostly I was afraid that it was too angsty and didn't fit with the last chapter. The thing about 3 linked stories is that if I get stuck on one, I'm stuck on all.

Thatz's story will follow along, as soon as I get some time to myself to write it.


End file.
